The Land Before Yoshi II: Big Water Adventure (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of The Land Before Yoshi II: Big Water Adventure written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Return to the Great Valley". Plot (Back at Yoshi's Island in the pool, the Yoshi Chief, Thunderfoot and a few Yoshis are seen relaxing with the bubbles) *Yoshi Chief: Ah, yeah. This is the life. *Thunderfoot: After a long day, we need to relax ourselves in the pool. *Red Yoshi: I feel fresh. *Black Yoshi: The sun is hot man. *Yellow Yoshi: Nice water, nice pool. *Purple Yoshi: Splendid. *Red Yoshi: I wonder what's up with the other three? *Purple Yoshi: Do they want to come? *Red Yoshi: I'm not sure. Try asking if they want to come over. *Purple Yoshi: I'll bring them over. *Red Yoshi: See you when you get back. *Purple Yoshi: Be ya what you wanna be ya. *Red Yoshi: Fresh out of the pool. Ah. (Back at Yoshi's house, Yoshi is cleaning the plates on the sink at the kitchen) *Yoshi: Come on, scrub scrub scrub. *Birdo: How the dishes? *Yoshi: Good, but need to be a bit clean. *Boshi: Get those crumbs out of here. *Yoshi: I'll take care of it. *Boshi: Darn, maybe i can clean them all for you. *Yoshi: Just clean with soap. *Boshi: Alright then. *clean the plates with soap fast* *Yoshi: Whoa whoa whoa, slow down a little. You're cleaning too fast. *Boshi: I can clean faster than you. *Birdo: Are you guys going to fight over a sink? *Yoshi: No. We're cleaning good. *Boshi: You're crazy. *Yoshi: No i'm not. *Birdo: Come on boys, you can clean better than this. *Boshi: Done. *Birdo: Now that's just lazy. *Yoshi: But we worked hard on cleaning. *Birdo: You didn't even clean the rest of the plates. *Yoshi: Boshi, what did you do? *Boshi: We did it together. *Yoshi: No we didn't. We rushed. *Boshi: Well i'm sorry about that. *Yoshi: You almost break the plates. *Birdo: You clean like garbage. *Yoshi: You really suck Boshi. *Boshi: Shut up. I thought we apologize at first. *Yoshi: Now you're breaking your promise. *Boshi: I don't believe you. *Yoshi: You're making it worse. *Boshi: You started all of this. *Yoshi: I said you wanted to clean fast, but you rushed them all, leaving them dirty! *Boshi: I didn't say i leave them dirty! *Birdo: Stop fighting. Enough is enough. *Yoshi: Fine. *Boshi: You regret this. *Birdo: I'll clean them all for you. Just go. *Yoshi: This is all your fault. *Boshi: Shame on you. *Yoshi: Let's go outside and we'll have a conversation you and me. *Boshi: I'll take it from here. *Birdo: Go on, i'll clean the rest of it. (Outside, Yoshi and Boshi walk and talk during a conversation) *Yoshi: Why did you made Birdo mad? *Boshi: I didn't made her mad. We rushed on cleaning and leave a few spots left. *Yoshi: This is why you don't get along with the people of friendship and you need to act better than this. *Boshi: You don't have a mature attitude. I do. *Yoshi: You're screwing up a lot of things lately. *Boshi: What did i do that was wrong? *Yoshi: You beat me in the race, cheated and got me in a lot of trouble. *Boshi: I didn't get you in trouble. We were just competing. *Yoshi: Friends don't go back on promises and you know it. *Boshi: Well i can go back on my own promise as soon as possible. *Yoshi: That's not how friendship works. *Boshi: Friends can't go back on promises and how the heck i am going to go back to my own kind of relationship? *Yoshi: You're not listening. *Boshi: What kind of person are you? *Yoshi: We're dinosaurs, not Koopas. *Boshi: I'm a cool one. I'm not mean and do bad things every day. *Yoshi: You think you're the famous one on the island? You're not. I'm a hero and i save babies from enemies stealing and robbing. *Boshi: I freeze time to stop bad guys from destroying and blowing up worlds. *Yoshi: You're the only Yoshi that can freeze time and we don't! *Boshi: You're being ridiculous right now. Why not go take a break or something. *Yoshi: Don't make our friendship go down in pieces. *Boshi: Well not. *Yoshi: Are you sure? *Boshi: Um....yeah. *Yoshi: Positive. *Boshi: No doubt. *Yoshi: Good. Now leave me alone. *Boshi: Maggot. *Yoshi: Whatever. *Boshi: Shouldn't even done it in the first place. *Yoshi: One day, i'm building my own house and he's not welcome. (Back at the Great Valley, Ducky and Spike are chilling out in the water with the siblings and their mom) *Spike: *yawns* *Ducky: It's okay Spike. We're fine in here. *Spike: Ah. *Mr. Clubtail: Hey kids, want to go to the water? *Ducky: We're fine. We like being on the grass. *Spike: *shook head* *Mr. Clubtail: If you change your mind, then come to the water. The water is filled for everyone to swim. *Ducky: Not everyone is a swimmer if you ask me. *Mr. Clubtail: My old friend was a swimmer. He was not from the Great Valley, but from a far away land when we were raised together. *Ducky: Oh, that's good. *Mr. Clubtail: I'm going to get myself a bath. *Mr. Thicknose: Hey, the water feels warm, isn't it? *Mr. Clubtail: *feel the water* I like it. *Mr. Thicknose: Pretty much neat for the valley. *Mr. Clubtail: This goes from under pressure. *Mama Swimmer: Be careful swimming on the water. Don't go too deep from the bottom. *Mr. Clubtail: Ah, i'm fresh. *Mr. Thicknose: Everyone have a special way to be perfect. But we're not. *Ducky: It's okay Spike. We're going to be alright. *Spike: *hug Ducky* *Mama Swimmer: Kids, let's go. *Ducky: We're leaving already? *Mama Swimmer: Yes. We're going home. *Ducky: Come on Spike. Let's go home. *Spike: *walk with Ducky* *Mr. Clubtail: See ya Ducky and Spike, always want to hang out with the little ones. *Mr. Thicknose: It's cold, eh? *Mr. Clubtail: The weather is pretty weird for a hot summer. *Mr. Thicknose: I'm going to head back to my cave for a nice warm break. *Mr. Clubtail: Me too. I hope Topps doesn't come yelling over at my sweet bubbles. (Back at Littlefoot's area, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck place the treestars to Littlefoot) *Grandpa Longneck: Lunch time grandson. *Littlefoot: Treestars! *eat the treestars* *Grandma Longneck: Aw, he loves them. *Grandpa Longneck: Treestars are the most important meal of the day. *Littlefoot: Do you have some more treestars? *Grandpa Longneck: Yes. We have more on the tree if you like. *Littlefoot: Just give me some. *Grandpa Longneck: Okay Littlefoot, we got more treestars coming your way. *Grandma Longneck: Pass them over. *Grandpa Longneck: *his head lead over the treestars as the treestars fall to Littlefoot* *Littlefoot: Sweet. *eat more treestars* *Grandpa Longneck: What do you say? *Littlefoot: Thank you Grandpa and Grandma Longneck. *Grandpa and Grandma Longneck: You're very welcome Littlefoot. *Littlefoot: Do you think my friends would enjoy all of this treestar stuff? *Grandpa Longneck: As long you invite them over for a meeting. *Littlefoot: They won't even answer me. *Grandma Longneck: Just meet up with them and they will come over for greeting. *Littlefoot: What if Cera's dad doesn't want them over? *Grandpa Longneck: He act like a little stubborn. But you may go if you want and watch out for strangers. *Littlefoot: I promise. *Grandma Longneck: Be back before dark. *Littlefoot: I'm going in. *Grandpa Longneck: Your treestars. Do you need a lift on them? *Littlefoot: No thanks. You can have them. I'll eat the rest for later. *Grandpa Longneck: I hope they doesn't go bad like what happen to the rare fruits from last year. *Grandma Longneck: As long they doesn't stay dry. (Back at Yoshi's Island, the Yoshi Chief and Thunderfoot are picking up the berries in the jungle) *Yoshi Chief: How many berries are there to collect? *Thunderfoot: We got a lot to catch up. There could be a dozen of berries to be found. But they're scattered all over the island. *Yoshi Chief: That's a lot of fruits on the ground. *Thunderfoot: I don't like when people leave fruits everywhere. *Yoshi Chief: But that's dull. We want to keep the island a beautiful place for everyone to live. *Thunderfoot: I see nothing but fruits. *Yoshi Chief: Well we got a load to clean up. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: The Land Before Yoshi II: Big Water Adventure (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff